When I'm gone
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: Danny's got something to tell Sam and he's just figured out how. my fist songfic ever. Song: When I;m Gone. Sequel has been posted. DxS
1. Chapter 1

"Hello...earth to Danny!"

"Huh," 18 year old Danny Fenton saw his 18 year old girlfriend Samantha Manson waving her hand in front of his face.

"What's up with you? You've been all spaced out since last Friday," she asked

"It's nothing I've just been thinking. By the way, do you wanna go with me to the fundraiser concert at the theater tomorrow," Danny asked.

"Sure, what time do you want to pick me up?"

"Does 6:30 sound good?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you then." Sam turned to leave.

"Wait, don't worry about food I'll take care of it," Danny said before kissing her on the cheek and running off.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

"Jeremy, can you get that? I'll be down in a minute," Sam called from her bedroom.

Jeremy opened the door and ushered Danny into the living room.

"Mistress Manson will be down shortly," Jeremy said leaving the room.

"Hey Danny," Sam said walking down the stairs. Danny gasped at what Sam was wearing: a tight black corset with blood red shoulder to elbow ripped sleeves, a blood red skirt with black mesh underneath, black tights, blood red combat boots, black fingerless gloves and black chocker with a red gem in the middle.

"You look stunning, Mademoiselle," Danny kissed Sam's hand.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Monsieur," Sam complemented Danny's outfit: a white t-shirt underneath a black button up, black jeans with a few chains, white combat boots, white fingerless gloves, and studded chocker and wrist straps. He chuckled before leaning in to a kiss.  


"Who knew you looked so sexy in black Mr. Fenton," Sam purred.

"Well who knew you look irresistible in everything Ms. Manson," Danny countered, "besides you obviously like me in black seeing as you picked out these clothes."

"Oh so are you saying you're wearing them because I like them and think you look extremely sexy in them." Sam asked her face innocent.

"I aim to please," he whispered in her ear; as he led her out the door and into the cool night air as the strolled to the theater. Silently he led Sam away to a more secluded area, went ghost and flew her to an alcove overlooking the stage. Sam gasped; Danny had set up a romantic picnic for her complete with candles.

"Do you like it," he whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's perfect," she leaned against him and looked up before kissing him on the lips.

"Glad you could like it," he replied lips still pressed against hers. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner and evening as they listened to the music playing below.

"I love you Sam, now and forever," he whispered fervently.

"And I you Danny," she whispered just as feverishly.

"Just never forget how much I love you," he's voice taking on a pleading tone.

"I won't not ever," she vowed.

Immediately his features relaxed, "good."

"Crap," Danny muttered.

"What's wrong," Sam asked curiously.

"There's something I have to do will you wait here?"

"Um ok," she replied saddened at the fact that Danny was leaving. She watched him walk away before returning her gaze to the stage; too see the band walk off. She didn't really pay attention until she heard Danny's voice coming from the speakers

"Hey there Amity Park, I'm Daniel Fenton and I'll be singing When I'm Gone," he said strumming his guitar.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away  
Or maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind_

Danny looked up, locked eyes with Sam's big violet so she knew he wasn't singing for anyone, except her. She could see it in his eyes, he was speaking to her.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone. Love me when I'm gone._

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends. Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive, but I'm alone. Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone.

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone.

Maybe I'm just blind.  


_  
So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be. I'll never let you down, even if I could  
I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong. You can hold me when I'm scared, You won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone.  
love me when I'm gone…love me when I'm gone…love me when I'm gone…love me when I'm gone…love me when I'm gone_

Danny finished off the last 5 words in a whisper, before breaking eye contact with her, bowed and left the stage. Sam immediately stood up to look for Danny.

"Did you like it," Danny asked appearing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course, but I have one question," she turned to face him, "why that song, I mean its not like you're going away or anything."

Silence.

"Right," her voice trembled, "Danny please tell me you're-you're not leaving."

"Sam I'm not leaving," he turned to look at her, "I-I'm dying."

"What! H-how can you b-be dying?"

" When I went to the doctors, last week they told me I have…cancer."

"No, you-you can't die Danny," she whispered into his chest, tears staining his shirt as he held her close.

Sam broke away from his grasp and wiped away her tears, "Isn't there something we can do? What about chemotherapy?"

"They said the cancer has spread too far and the chemotherapy…might not work."

"H-how long d-do you have?"

"They think a year at the most and 2 months at the least. I-I haven't told my parents yet, I wanted you to know first," he stared into her eyes, "and it's why I've been so distant, I was trying to figure out how to tell you." He gently wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers

"Oh Sam," he murmured absently, "this changes so many things I wanted for you...for us."

"Wh-what kinds of th-things," she sniffled.

"We-well I-I had," he stuttered, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself; he restarted.

"Sam; close your eyes," he whispered. As soon as her eyes were closed, she felt Danny take her left hand and slip a something on her ring finger.

"Open your eyes Sam." She immediately looked at her ring finger and saw a silver band ring with a swirl design that curved upward to hold an amethyst surrounded by bluish green opals.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, looking at Danny she saw him on his knee.

"Would you, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, give me, Daniel James Fenton, the honor of spending the rest of my life and forever after as my wife?"

"I, Samantha Elizabeth Manson, would be honored to spend the rest of my life and forever after with you, Daniel James Fenton, as your wife."

"I love you Sam, so much," he said grinning before possessively kissing her on the mouth.

"Danny there's just one little problem," she whispered in his ear, "I don't want an engagement ring."

Danny jerked away and looked at Sam, "Are you serious?"

She gave him a look, "Absolutely. I was thinking Saturday"

"Then... Saturday... it ...is," he said as he placed a trail of kisses along her neck


	2. Sequel

The sequel has now been posted.

It is titled _Love You Now and Forever._


End file.
